They Knew
by AGreatAndTerribleBeing
Summary: How the servants knew. Sebastian/Ciel
1. The Raven

Well it's been quite a while since I last posted. I am so sorry. I don't know that anyone was really anticipating my next story so much that they died during my YEAR absence, but just in case, I felt compelled to apologise for my utter laziness and lack of drive. But I'm back now, and I'll let my Muses do the talking.

**Ace**- Well, I'm new 'round this part a town. I'm from the Muse version a Brooklyn. Moe seems ta gain a new Muse wit every story she writes, don know why (maybe she's jus crazy)-

**Sage**- You got that right.

**Ace**- But I was the one callin the shots for this piece.

**Sage**-Right, cas Moe's lazy.

**Domiel**- Moe's a bum.

**Charcoal**- C'mon, guys, Moe's been busy. She hard at work at uni, after all, she's got other things going on, mainly becoming a forensic scientist.

**Me**- Uh yeah, Charcoal's right.

**Sage and Domiel**- NO EXCUSE!

**Ace**- Right! Cuz now I had ta do all this back-breakin work-

**Me**- That's what you're here for!

**Ace**- Oh shuddup!

**Me**- *obeying my feisty Spot Conlon-like Muse*

**Ace**- Jeez, finally. Now here's the required details.

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Black Butler aka Kuroshitsuji nor am I profiting from this. Bazinga.

**Warning**- They're gay. You'll live.

On with the show!

**Title**- They Knew

**Author**- Phoenix Foxfire

**Rating**- T for references of nudity, however slight.

_Author's Note- Sorry, Tanaka fans. He's not in this, much as I _

_love him._

**Chapter 1**- The Raven

Bard knew. He knew because he had been secretly observing Sebastian clean, and Sebastian was a very quick and efficient cleaner, emphasis on the word quick. In fact he moved so fast that Bard couldn't keep up with his movements. That is, until Sebastian came to a halt in front of the earl's portrait hanging on the wall. He gazed upon his master's visage, one hand reaching out as though it could touch the pale flesh represented on the canvas. The butler gazed on with a gentle expression that Bard had never seen on the man before. It was...concern, but more than that, it was care, a genuine expression of fondness and something deeper, something that transformed Sebastian's eyes into deep ruby pools of emotion. He sighed softly and resumed cleaning as if nothing had happened. But Bard knew.

Mey-Rin knew. She knew because she had gone to ask Ciel one last question before he fell asleep. She peeked through the crack of the slightly ajar door, damn the impropriety of it, because quite frankly it was an important question. But the young master was already curled on one side, drifting away on grey ships to that dreamland people visit as they slumber. She saw Sebastian standing at the side of the bed. He picked up his candelabrum from beside the discarded eyepatch and made to go for the door, but then stopped and turned back to the earl. He looked on for a moment as if making sure the young boy was truly asleep, and then he leaned down to place a kiss upon the boy's forehead. He brought one hand up to lovingly stroke a soft cheek and brush a stray strand of silky onyx hair back. Then he turned again to the door. Mey-Rin, blushing slightly, ran away before he could get there. But Mey-Rin knew.

Finny knew. He knew because he was the gardener of the Phantomhive estate. Naturally, as such, he wandered the grounds to tend to the greenery. One day he came across Sebastian sitting on one of the benches in a small courtyard. He swiftly stepped behind a hedge to observe the man, since he had never known the butler to have free time. Sebastian was holding a rose, plucking off the petals one by one and letting them drift to the ground, almost as if he were a lovesick schoolgirl playing "he loves me, he loves me not". But it was the flower itself that drew Finny's eyes. Sebastian must have planted it because he knew that he himself couldn't have grown a rose bush with such perfect, unearthly blooms. Plus he hadn't even known that roses existed in such a colour. For the rose was a sapphire blue, matching the hue of Ciel's eye exactly. And so Finny knew.


	2. The Sky

**Chapter 2**- The Sky

Bard knew. He knew because he had been ambling back to his room one night, passing his master's room along the way. He heard a light laugh emanating and curious, he stopped to listen. He had never heard his master laugh as he just had. Although brief and soft as the touch of a velvet glove, it was rang true, not sarcastic. But what the chef heard next really stunned him. Ciel called to Sebastian, saying his name in an almost imperceptible needy tone. But Bard was perceptive, and kept listening as the young earl hesitantly asked the butler to stay with him that night so that maybe he wouldn't have the nightmares that had been plaguing his sleeping brain for the past two nights. Ciel's voice was shaking, wavering just slightly, betraying his nervousness. Bard was amazed that he would show anyone this weakness, however understandable it was. And so then, Bard knew.

Mey-Rin knew. She knew because Ciel had been taken captive again. For once, and for reasons unexplainable, Sebastian had allowed the other servants to accompany him on the rescue mission. When they arrived Ciel was tied up with a thick rope and bound in chains. Although there were no serious wounds visible, the blue-eyed boy seemed to be battered a bit. He flinched as the man in front of him raised his hand for another blow that would never fall. Sebastian bowled the man over with one strike. As their master looked at the raven-haired butler, a myriad of expressions crossed his face. His shock became happiness became pride for his butler became a plea to release him from his goddamned chains. Sebastian dropped to one knee and obliged the boy's plea. He reached up to stroke a bruise that marred the perfect tone of Ciel's cheek. As the butler apologized for not getting there earlier, Mey-Rin's sharp eyes caught a rare sight. She watched as the young earl's cheeks turned a soft shade of red. Her master, blushing due to the gentle caress of the butler. And so Mey-Rin knew.

Finny knew. He knew because Ciel had called his servants in for a brief meeting. When the boy had dismissed the other four servants, Finny remained to consult him about the new garden that was ready to be planted. As the others walked out, Finny noticed his master's distracted gaze. He followed Ciel's line of sight and saw it led straight to the receding back of Sebastian. Finny turned back to his master and studied the strange expression on his face. It was one of longing and care that seemed to have planted deep roots. Ciel's gaze lingered on his butler until the taller man had shut the door behind him. At the click of the door, Ciel shook himself out of his trance and turned toward his gardener as if nothing had happened. But Finny knew.


	3. No Surprise

**Chapter 3**- No Surprise

Bard knew. He knew because Ciel took dance lessons and Sebastian was his tutor. One morning Bard went to the ballroom to ask Sebastian what he should prepare for lunch. He quietly opened the door- and stopped at the sight before his eyes. Although Ciel was the one being tutored, it was Sebastian who took the lead, his gloved hand resting on Ciel's waist as though it simply belonged there. The young master had one hand on the butler's upper forearm, and their free hands were clasped, two sets of fingers in a perfect fit. Ciel was, very surprisingly, dancing as gracefully as his partner was But the magnetic force that ensnared Bard to keep looking were the looks on the two males' faces. Ciel was looking up at his butler with a small smile gracing his features, which Sebastian answered with a soft grin. Azure eye met crimson orbs, gazes locked in a soft, tender warmth. As they executed a particularly good turn, Ciel let out a hushed, contented sigh. Bard decided to leave the two alone and answer his question on his own. And so Bard knew.

Mey-Rin knew. She knew because she was returning to her room after a late night repolishing the silver. As she passed the master's room, a soft lullaby poured out. She recognized Sebastian's silky voice, flowing like golden honey as he sang a soothing melody. She peered into the room through the crack in the door and was pleasantly frozen by the image lit by the candles on the dresser. There on the bed, bare-chested with covers pulled to their waists, were the slender forms of the butler and his master. The two lay facing each other, Ciel's head resting in the crook of Sebastian's neck. Their arms were wrapped around each other in a loose yet possessive embrace. Though the earl's eyes were closed, his smile made it clear that he was listening to his servant's comforting voice. As the song drew to a close, Ciel remarked that Sebastian certainly was one hell of a butler, to which the taller man replied that if he couldn't make his master happy, what kind of butler would he be. Ciel then opened his eyes-which, Mey-Rin noted offhandedly, were mismatched- and turned his face up to Sebastian's. The butler's elegant fingers entwined themselves in the earl's onyx locks and pulled their lips together in a passionate kiss. As Mey-Rin backed away from the spot, she heard the older man wishing his master a goodnight. And so Mey-Rin knew.

Finny knew. He knew because once again he was wandering about the gardens when he came across the pair standing under an apple tree in full bloom. Finny heard Ciel ask if Sebastian would promise to never leave him. The gardener was surprised because usually the master would just give an order rather than ask. Then he realized such an order to stay would mean nothing, but that a promise to stay meant everything, as it was the other person's true choice. Finny watched as Sebastian knelt in front of the earl, taking both the boy's hands in his. He stared intently into the other's eyes while replying that he would never dream of leaving. The lovers then came together for a soft, chaste kiss before parting again. The last words Finny heard before slipping away were "I love you, Sebastian" from a blushing Ciel. The butler replied "And I love you, my sweet Ciel". And so Finny knew.

And when the two were caught kissing in the hallway, the three servants weren't the ones who were surprised.

_*Finis*_

* * *

><p>So there you have it. It always looks so much longer on paper…Again, sorry for the lack of Tanaka. I did enjoy having the servants be a bit more stealthy than they usually are. Nothing much else to say. I love reviews, if you're willing to give them.<p> 


End file.
